


Queen.

by shawnslittlepeach



Series: SM3 [2]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: //Track 10//Are you playing hard to get? Or maybe you're not interested





	Queen.

You were meant to be working, but somehow every time Shawn would come to ‘visit’ you nothing got done. Not that there was much to do at a campus bar on a Thursday. Still, you were lucky your boss liked the two of you, and let him hang out with you for most of your shift.

There were only a few other people in the bar, other than Shawn so there was nothing much for you to do other than clean glasses and keep Shawn's glass full.

You come back with his second, and notice him looking across the bar, or staring, at your co-worker Julie.

You set the glass down in front of him harder than necessary, but when he didn’t look at you, you snapped your fingers in his face a few times.

“Down boy. You’re drooling.”

“Funny.” He grumbled taking a long swig from his glass.

“I don’t know what it is about her you’re so obsessed with.” You joke.

The more you teased him, the warmer his face got. He’d had this schoolyard crush on Julie since the first time he’d come in to visit you at work but has done nothing about it.

“I am not obsessed.”

“She’s nothing special. She’s actually quite the bitch.”

“She can’t be that bad.”

“You don't have to see her every day.”  You scoffed. She was absolutely miserable to work with but still managed to get the best tips.

“What a shame that is.” He whispers eyes wandering back over to her, making you snap your fingers again. “All I’m asking is to drop my name? She if she's interested.”

“She doesn't know you, Shawn?”

It comes out a lot harsher than you meant it but it was already out there and it wasn’t like you could take it back.

“She’s seen me enough. She knows we’re friends.”

“And that's supposed to mean something?” He looks into his beer like a defeated puppy and you feel bad,“Hey, look. I’m not going to play messenger, okay? We’re adults. If you want her so bad, go talk to her.”

You were being hard on him for a reason. She was trouble, you were too scared to really say it to him, but you didn’t trust her with his heart. Of course, you weren’t talking marriage, and you both were so young. But Shawn is…sensitive. And a hopeless romantic.

“I can’t.” He grumbled, drawing shapes on the bar top.

“And why not?”

“Because - look can you please help me out here?  I will get you coffee every morning for the rest of the semester.” He pouts, reaching for your hands.

He’s laying it on thick and if you didn’t know him as well as you did, you would have cracked a long time ago, and given him what he wanted. Shawn’s always had that effect on people.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll play spy!” He gives you a toothy grin, leaning over the bar planting a loud peck to your cheek.

“I hate you.” You smile at him.

“Love you too.”

—

Never would you have thought a nice gesture would end with the two of you not talking for nearly two weeks. You’d never been in a fight with Shawn, not like this, and if you were being honest it was miserable.

The fight was stupid, and overall things, it was about Julie. That’s what stung the most. More than anything the two of you said to one another, the fact that you let someone else get between the two of you, hurt the most. You’d been together since you were kids, and for him - both of you to let someone neither of you even knew compromise that friendship? Stupid.

You told him that she was in trouble, and all the rest you should have told him before you agreed to help him. And he told you that you were lying and jealous because he wasn’t spending as much time with you. Then you told him you were trying to protect him. He said something he regretted as soon as he said it, and then you told him to fuck off.  

On day twelve you’d come to terms with those being the last words you ever spoke to your best friend. You had gone through all the stages of grief and circled back around to anger, on day thirteen when he showed up at your door with your favorite wine and ice cream.

“Special delivery.”

“What do you want Shawn?”

“Truce?” He smiles at you, but you-you look at him unamused, crossing your arms. “Hey, no matter how mad you are at your best friend, you have to forgive them if they bring you ice cream. It's the rules.”

“Is it?”

“Let me in? Please” Damn him and those puppy eyes.

You roll your eyes, opening the door wider for him to come in. He makes his way into your small kitchen while you pooped yourself back on your spot on the couch, putting away the homework you’d been working on. He comes back with two spoons, and two mugs, setting them on the table in front of you.   

He pours a fair amount of wine into one of the mugs, before handing it to you. Giving you wine, before he tried anything. He knew you too well.

I’ve played the whole conversation in my head over and over and it always ends with me sounding like a dick.

Sounds about right.

“I’m sorry.”

“For which part.”

“All of it. Mainly for not listening to you.” He reaches for his own spoon, digging a decent scoop from the tub between the two of you and suddenly you weren’t as angry.  

“What happened?”

“Exactly what you said would. She, she dumped me. If you could call it that. I don’t know.” You may have warned him about her as soon as he said they were going on a date, but you also regret even giving her his number in the first place. You wanted to be wrong about her, hoped that she’d actually be a decent person but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“Go ahead and say it. Tell me you told me so.”

“I’m not going to say that. I’m so sorry Shawn.”

He lets out a big sigh, taking a long swig of wine from his own mug before flashing you a small smile.

“It's okay. She wasn’t that great anyway. Kind of annoying actually. Better it happens now than before I really got invested ya know?”

“She’s a bitch Shawn. You’re a sweet guy, she didn’t deserve someone like you.

“Well, thanks.” He placed the tub of ice cream on the table in front of you, adjusting himself to lay his head in your lap.

“I guess I learned my lesson.”

“What’s that?”

“If she doesn't get your stamp of approval, She’s not worth my time.” He admits looking up at you.

The both of you laugh and fall into a comfortable silence, you stroking his hair until he’d asked to pop in a movie.

He settles himself back on your lap, and your hand instinctually finds his hair, softly scratching at his scalp. This was probably your favorite thing you’d do together. Watch movies and mend his broken heart. Part of you hoped there wouldn’t be more girls he brings around. You always want the best for him, but the longer you two are friends the harder it was for you to watch girls play with his heart. He was a good guy, in fact, one of the best guys you knew, and to have him crawled up in your lap like this hurt. Part of you wished he’d just stop looking for some girl that ‘makes his heart skip a little’ and look at what was right in front of him. But you couldn’t ask him to be selfish, you couldn’t ask him. You’d just have to wait until he could see.


End file.
